


Finger fuck in public with Dee

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Dean, F/M, Public Sex, finger fuck, sex adventure, sex with Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags and title say everything. This is all Dean's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger fuck in public with Dee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just bored, so that is why I just write this.

We meet at a cafe for coffee and have some sexy talk, gentle touches and get to know each other a little and also build some sexual tension. You are wearing a short skirt and you tell me that you are wearling sexy lingerie underneath.

I tell you I want to make you cum without removing any of your clothes, and I want to do it in a public place.

You decide that you want to do it while shopping, so we head off to a nearby department store. We go the the shoe department so you can try on some shoes. You sit in the chair and I kneel in front of you, take off your shoes and help you try on several pair. As I slip the shoes on and off you, I run my hands up and down you leg, going slightly higher each time. In a teasing manner, you briefly part your legs to give me a glimpse of your panty-covered pussy. When I am sure nobody is looking, I reach under your skirt and pull the crotch of your panties to the side so that I can see your pussy. I try to put my finder in your pussy, but you close you legs to block my access.

I try again, but the same result. Then, I make it just barely to your pussy-lips before your suddenly stand up. My fingers have only briefly touched your pussy, but I can smell your wetness on them. I put my finger in my mouth and taste your sweet pussy juice, which reminds me of what is yet to come.

We move from the shoe department to the dress section of the store, where we find a secluded corner with only an occasional passer by. You start looking through the clothes on the racks. While you are facing the racks I come up close behind you. I gently kiss you on the back of the neck while I raise your skirt from the back. I run my hands over your silky panties as they cling to your butt cheeks. Then, after a few minutes of kisses and touching, I step to your side as I face away from the racks. As you continue to look at the clothes, I slip my hand under the front of your skirt. Your panties are still pulled to the side, so I have easy access to your pussy. I gently rub my fingers over your pussy lips as I glance around to see if anyone is watching -- an old lady on the next row gives me a strange look, but it does not deter me. As I continue to rub your pussy lips, I slowly slip my middle finger into your vagina -- you are really wet, so it goes in easily. As my finger enters you, I see your eyes close and a small smile appears on your face. I start slowly slipping my finger in and out. As I bring my finger out of your vagina, it glids easily up over your clitoris which I lubricate with your pussy juice. After a few strokes, I can feel your clit getting harder and bigger. I slide your clit between my two fingers and start to focus my attention there. As I slowly rub, you begin to let out uncontrollable little sounds as my finger massages your clit. Each stroke begins to send little shocks of electricity through your body which gives an occasional involuntary convulsion. You are now starting to audibly moan as the tension builds in your body. I pull my finger briefly out of you pussy and put it in your mouth making you taste your own pussy. Then, I kiss your deeply with my tongue so that we can share the taste of your pussy. I resume massaging your clit and you are beginning to breath harder and harder.

You reach over to me and place your hand on my crotch and feel the bulge that is growing inside.

I withdraw my hand from under your skirt and take you by the hand. I select a dress from the rack and lead you to the dressing room. We both enter an unoccupied room. I hang the dress on a hook and push you down in the chair. I lift your skirt up over your waist and force your legs wide apart. For the first time I get an unobstructed view of your pussy -- which by now is dripping with your juices. I kneel in front of you and pull you toward me. We can hear other women in the adjacent rooms trying on clothes and talking, but we try not to make too much noise.

I reinsert my middle finger into your vagina and again resume moving it in and out. But, then I slowly add another finger, so that two digits are filling your vagina. The addition of the second finger causes you to let out a brief gasp of pleasure. With my free hand, I unbutton your shirt and release you breasts from the confinement of your bra. As I continue to finger fuck you, I reach up with my other hand and squeeze your nipples between my fingers. Occasionally, I stand up and kiss you with my tongue and take your nipples in my mouth without ever missing a stroke of my fingers in your pussy.

With my hand palm up, I plunge my fingers deeper into your vagina so that my two finger can reach the roof of your vagina and I begin to massage your G-spot. This makes you breath even harder. As I run my fingers back and forth over your G-spot I notice the head of your clit beginning to poke out from your pussy lips as they briefly part with each stroke of my hand. The sight is too much for me to resist. I move my head down to your crotch and without missing a stroke of my hand gently lick your pussy lips -- running my tongue in ever smaller circle until it lands on the tip of your clit.

I flick my tongue repeatedly over the tip of your clit and each time I can feel your body tense. Then, I suck your clit into my mouth so your clit is captured between my lips. I hold your clit hostage in my mouth as my tongue runs back and forth over it. I begin to pick up the pace of the strokes of my hand and your hips start to match my pace thrusting back and forth.

My hand moves faster and faster while my tongue flicks up and down faster and faster over your clit. Then, as your excitement builds your legs clamp onto my head. I can feel your muscles tighten. You can stand it no longer -- you uncontrollably scream out "yes, yes" as your body begins to shudder in orgasm. Wave after wave consumes your body and the room begins to spin. Each time my tongue touches your clit you body shakes uncontrollably. Slowly, I withdraw my fingers from your vagina but continue to occasionally flick your clit with my tongue until your body collapses in complete exhaustion.

I get up and walk out of the dressing room without saying a word. As I leave, the lady at the entrance just smiles at me. I wait for you outside the store. It is a few minutes before you join me since your legs were sharking so badly that you had to wait for them to calm down before you could stand.

We walk to a nearby cafe for a glass of wine and to talk about what just happened. You then tell me how you want me to finger fuck you at the next public place. I agree and off we go to the next finger fucking adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Unexpected imagination!


End file.
